superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Challenge
Episode Information [[Video:Legends Of The Super Heroes - Generique|thumb|250px|left|Legends of the Superheroes: The Challenge]] In a remote island hideaway, the new line-up of Legion of Doom are scheming up a plan to destroy the world. They are Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, Dr. Sivana, Mordru, Riddler, Giganta and the Weather Wizard. The villains are engaged in heavy conversation and Mordru is having a hard time getting their attention, so he uses his magic powers to create lightning so as to get all of their attention. After all of them are finally attentive toward him, he tells them they shall proceed, and that the secretary, who is the Riddler, is going to do a roll call. He then does so in the form of Riddles, only to find that each of the supervillains keep using their powers on him, and he begins to think that his job as a secretary is a thankless one. After the roll call, Sivana introduces his incredible Doomsday Machine, which he then activates and tells the other villains that in one hour all life on earth, with the exception of their own, will be wiped out. The other villains are amazed by the device. He then tells them that they will leave clues that will lead the Superfriends to their lair. Giganta asks why they would lead them there, and he says just to delay them, so that they will lead to believe they can stop them. Mordru then elects the Riddler to be the one to drop some clues for the Superfriends. So Mordru asks what clues Riddler has in mind, and he tells him not to rush him, even though he is a genius, because even Rome wasn't built in a day. Mordru then reminded him that he only had an hour. Riddler tells him he understands but it wouldn't be his best work. He tells him he needs a moment to think. Then it hit him, and he tells them it's a beautiful plan, and that if Shakespeare had had his mind there's no telling how far he would have gone. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Heroes, the Superfriends are honoring one of the first superheroes there ever was: Retired Man. The heroes attending the celebration are Batman, Robin, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Huntress, Captain Marvel and Black Canary. Batman gives him a watch as a token for their appreciation. And Retired Man tells him he wishes he would call him by his old name, the Scarlet Cyclone. But he really hasn't been the same since he tried to stop a speeding bullet, and because of that, he's a bit too decrepit to be a superhero, and that's apparently why his name was changed. Just then, a message came in over the Message center. Robin hands the message to Batman and he reads it. And it reads: The buttons in a secret room, find it and you're free from doom. You'll never make it is what we're betting, 'cause 50 minutes is all you're getting. Batman and Robin then try to decipher the riddle, and Batman finally figures it out, and he thinks that if Shakespeare had Riddler's mind there's no telling how far he'd go. Captain Marvel asks what it all means. Batman tells him that the Legion of Doom has apparently set off a Doomsday Device and they only have 50 minutes to save the world. The Huntress asks where the Doomsday Device is, and Batman says he doesn't know, but they have to find it. Batman tells them all to split up and search the globe, and that if they have anything to report to the others while they are separated then leave the necessary information at the gas station just down the road. The superheroes then disperse, and start searching for the Doomsday Device. Meanwhile, outside the Hall of Heroes, Sinestro is sabotaging the Batmobile. He runs off unseen before the Dynamic Duo arrive, and they get in their car and drive off. All the other Justice League members leave as well. Black Canary leaves in her motorcycle. Green Lantern teleports himself with his Power Ring. Captain Marvel flies off. Meanwhile, back at the lair of the Legion, they are monitoring the Justice League's progress from a oval view screen on the floor. Sinestro says that in a few moments Batman and Robin should be looking for some roadside service. Then Mordru tells Grundy that it's he who will see that they get it. And he magically disguises him as a mechanic and his hat keeps his identity safe. They then teleport Grundy down. Meanwhile, at service station, which is right across the street from Sagebrush Cantina, Batman and Robin pull up in the Batmobile, and a woman is talking to her friend Alice on the phone and tells her that she sees some weird dudes in capes just pull in. She tells her that one of them has funny Leprechaun shoes. Just then Solomon Grundy disguised as a mechanic asks the Caped Crusader and The Boy Wonder if he could help them. Batman asks him to fix the Batmobile because they are in a hurry. Grundy tells him he'll fix it, he reaches in under the hood and rips out what he refers to as "loose parts." Batman then asks him if he's sure he's a licensed mechanic. Grundy takes off his hat and points to it and says "Sure, it says so right here." Just then Batman and Robin recognize him, and a fight begins, but they realize they are no match for his might, so they leave. Meanwhile, back at the headquarters of the Legion of Doom, Doctor Sivana is excited that the Dynamic Duo will be slowed up for a while. Riddler and Sinestro are working out their next plan. Riddler then pulls his mask down over his eyes and teleports away. He then begins painting a riddle on a rock: Saving the world is up to you, find you fortune, that's the clue. Green Lantern then spots the riddle after teleporting to that location with his power ring. He reads the riddle, and tries to decipher it, not having a clue what it could possibly mean, until he walks up to what appears to be a Gypsy woman who is a fortune teller, although unknown to Green Lantern, this Madame Lazenga, a Gypsy "woman" is actually Sinestro in disguise! He walks over to him and sits down at the table next to Sinestro. He asks him to read his fortune so as to figure out where he is supposed to go. Sinestro looks into his crystal ball and tells him he's going to take brunette with him on a seven day cruise. But Green Lantern says he doesn't want to. Then Sinestro tells him to make it a blond, because she'd be "dynamite!" Green Lantern tells him to forget about the crystal ball because he has to find out where to go because the fate of the entire world depends on it. Sinestro asks "Why didn't you say so?" and then he tells him he has to analyze his handwriting. He then has GL write down exactly what he tells him: On the sunny side of the street. He then tells him that based upon his handwriting he is certain that he is an introvert that doesn't want people to get to know him. Green Lantern is surprised that he could tell all that from his handwriting, but Sinestro says he was able to discern that from both his handwriting and his mask, which GL then tells him that his mask is his work. Sinestro then tells him he's either a burglar or the Lone Ranger. Green Lantern tells him he's not a burglar, to which Sinestro responds; "Well then give my regards to Tonto." Green Lantern tells him that he doesn't have time for idle chit-chat, because he hasn't much time. Sinestro tells him that the answer is in his palm, but upon opening his hand, he tries to take his ring off and tells him it's quite an interesting ring. Just then, Green Lantern realizes that he has a very interesting ring as well, and that could only mean one thing...Sinestro then interrupts him saying: "We're engaged!!" But it's too late, Green Lantern recognizes now that he's not a gypsy, he's Sinestro. He then cites the Green Lantern Oath, and then Sinestro tells him, "Not bad, but how do you like this one?" He then goes on to quote Mary Had a Little Lamb. And after that he opens fire with his power ring, blasting a yellow ray at Green Lantern, but Green Lantern ducks and the blast strikes the table they were sitting at, knocking it over. Green Lantern then jumps back up blasts a green ray from his ring and it strikes Sinestro knocking him to the ground. Green Lantern continues his search for the doomsday weapon and teleports away with his ring. Back at the Legion's headquarters, the other super villains are very disappointed in Sinestro. Mordru then teleports Sinestro back with his magic. Mordru yells at him saying that he let him get away, and Weather Wizard asked him why he didn't run after him. Sinestro then runs his hands through his wig and says: "Because it's not lady like." Weather Wizard mocks him, and Sinestro asks him if he thinks he could do better, to which he tells him "Just watch me!" He goes on to explain that by now Batman and Robin are likely looking for a new "set of wheels." He then teleports away. Meanwhile, Batman and Robin are running down the road, searching for the Doomsday Device on foot, until they come across a used car dealership at the intersection of Lancaster and 1st Street. They both agree that it was quite a stroke of luck, and that they were even a little too lucky, but since so much is at stake, they decide that they will play along and see where it leads, even though they know it's very possible it's a trap. They are then greeted by Honest Al, which is actually Weather Wizard in disguise, and he asks them what brings them there. Batman informs him that he's in need of wheels. Honest Al takes them over to an old Volkswagon. He tells him his mother drove it to church on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Before deciding whether or not to buy it, Batman tells them they have to check it for safety first. Robin then says: "Holy Ralph Nader! We don't have time for safety! The world is going to blow up!" Nevertheless they check it, and upon passing, Batman decides he'll take it, but he ends up being short on cash, so they decide to take a motorcycle that used to belong to a cop from Pasadena instead. They then ride off, and Weather Wizard calls the others and tells them they won't last five minutes on that motorcycle. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Legends of the Superheroes episodes